In the field of medical devices there is a move towards providing sterile packaged, single use items. Providing sterile, single use, disposable kits may tend to provide better sterility assurance and operational efficiencies, such as reduced cost to process kits prior to surgery or reduced chance of surgical delays due to missing components. However, single use, disposable kits may also increase waste due to additional packaging materials required for sterilization and due to discarding of the “disposable” medical instruments or components that were contained in the kit, whether each of the disposable items was actually used or not. In current sterile kits, components of the kits are typically manufactured or produced in such a manner that makes them unsuitable for reprocessing or reuse. For example, components may be flimsy, difficult to clean or sterilize, or subject to degradation as a result of use, cleaning, or sterilization. Also, current sterile kits do not provide a mechanism, process, or system for reusing components that were not consumed during the initial use of the sterile kit. Said another way, the components of current sterile kits are typically intended to be disposed of after the surgery is completed, whether each component is actually used in surgery or not. In addition, current sterile kits do not recombine the non-consumed kit components from a previous kit for continued service or use with new devices in a sterile kit. More precisely, current sterile kits do not recombine the non-consumed kit components with new implants.